


Submission

by Gomo66



Series: Nasty fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Stiles, M/M, Piss Play, Piss kink, Pit worship, Sub Liam, Switch theo, Urinal Scott, foot worship, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66





	Submission

The assembly was a wash of information over liam. Subs Doms the people in the locker rooms who are... A bit more extreme. 

Liam was handed a few sheets of paper when he left, he didn't get the medical stuff at all, the whole paper seemed to be one long test result. He went to stiles right away. 

"So what does this mean, and why does it have your name on it?" Liam tapped his foot as they tried to corral people before they could leave. 

"You, are my submissive, just stick by me" stiles put his arm around liam walking over to one of the people handing out cards. 

"So wait what?"

"Shh, I'll explain later, just pick what you want on the card, I think you'd look good in a collar or a chain, but it's up to you" stiles filled out the card handing it back already when Liam finally was able to really read it. 

"Wait I- I have to do sex stuff with you?"

"Okay I guess we're doing this now, so, they did brain scans, they saw stuff in our subconscious that pretty much said were both pervs who get off on some dirty stuff. I like to dominate people, controlling people. You secretly want to submit, they took a list of things we are into and decided it was a good idea to pair us up. Probably because we are friends already and we probably have a lot in common. Let me see your list" stiles took Liams third paper looking over it with his own. "According to this... We're pretty compatible, and messed up" 

"What do you mean?"

"Things like... Musk kink... You get off to sweaty guys" 

"What no I don't" Liam bit his lip. "Do I?"

"I guess we could test it" stiles bit his lip looking down to liam. 

After they were given their gear, stiles with his leather jacket and liam with a chain and lock, stiles had the key to it around his neck.

"Have you seen Scott?" Liam looked over and stiles shook his head. 

"No I didn't see him in the assemble... He had a doctor's appointment yesterday... Common" stiles stood walking to the locker rooms with liam. Once they were inside stiles saw three new additions. Two were labeled as urinal and one was labeled as a fleshlight. The flesh light had a spider gag in its mouth and was covered in rubber. The other two were as well but they had a funnel gag going into their throat. 

"Those two look too small for him." Liam pointed to the flesh light and the urinal on the left. Stiles moved over to the one on the right seeing a little red light start in the corner. Stiles tapped on the monitor above them eventually getting a picture of Scott. 

"Oh Scotty..." Stiles smirked. 

After a visit to Scott stiles found that he could take himself and liam out of school for the rest of the day. So naturally they went to stiles house and stiles sat down on his bed. But before liam could take his desk chair stiles shook his head. "I want you on the floor" 

"Wha- stiles really your doing this?"

"1 it's sir, I gotta punish you for that, and 2, yes I'm doing this and you are too. Now kneel... Actually over my knee, your getting punished first"

"Common stiles please" Liam was still standing and stiles chuckled. 

"You know you want to liam, just come here and bend over, and call me sir or else this will be the only position you'll ever be in." Liam leaned over frowning."Now since it's the first day I'll be gentle" stiles hand slapped down on Liams shorts and liam groaned. 

"That was gentle?" Another, harder slap landed on his lap. "I'm sorry"

"You will be" stiles moved his other hand holding Liams neck in place as another slap landed on his ass. 

After twenty hits stiles was sweating. Holding liam in place and delivering an appropriate punishment was a bit more tasking than he thought. 

"P-please sir, am I done?"

"Yeah, come here" stiles moved liam to where he was straddling one of stiles legs. Tears were covering Liams face. Stiles moved wiping them off and holding liam as he sniffed more. "You have to obey me liam, I know I was drastic but you'll learn easier from now on, right?" 

"Yes sir" Liam moved wrapping around stiles. 

"Now, why don't we do something a bit more fun"

"okay" Liam looked up and stiles moved in kissing his neck. "Fuck- sti-" stiles hand moved twisting his nipple "Sir!" 

"You'll learn. Now on your knees and take off your shirt"

"okay sir" Liam stood taking off his shirt and kneeling. 

"Now, both of our sheets have some things..." Stiles leaned over sliding off his sneaker and moving it over Liams face. Liam pulled back but stiles tilted his head and liam leaned forward sniffing it. After a minute his dick was hard and throbing. 

"Fuck" 

"You Want more?"

"Please sir" stiles dropped the shoe taking off his sock. And liam took it smelling the worn out fabric. 

"Pay more attention to my foot" stiles smiled as liam moved licking stiles foot without question. 

"Fuck sir im so hard, can I take off my pants"

"No, not yet" stiles smirked and liam whined but returned licking his foot. 

After twenty minutes liam had processed alot, he could cum from worshiping stiles feet. He could cum without any other input besides stiles commanding it. And he was starting to like the whole submissive part. 

"Common, we should get some lotion on your ass"

"Wait, you didn't get off"

"later, are you a virgin?" Liam nodded blushing. Stiles moved closer kissing the boy "then I'll take it later on tonight" 

"okay sir" Liam rested on stiles chest feeling exaustion take its hold over him. 

"How about a nice shower and then we watch a movie"

"okay" Liam hummed moving his nose to stiles pits. 

"Not now boy" stiles moved pinching liam nipples getting a moan. "Such a slutty boy, I have some plans for these" he squeezed harder leaning in. "Smell my pits" Liam leaned in and stiles hands felt like a fire burning around liams nipples. "Cum boy" Liam felt another rush take him. His jeans were ruined at this point. 

"Fuck sir"

"we are going to have so much fun"

-/.  
2 month later  
./-

Stiles would say he finally adjusted to being a full time student, dom, object owner, part time dom for a switch, and sharing a house with said switch. It was alot to put on someone who could just start driving. But it did mean that things became much more easier. 

Stiles turned finding liam, the only one aloud in his bed for the night. He fell for liam and liam had been so good to him. Stiles was sure that at the 6 month review liam would be extremely happy. His one month review came back with extreme praze to stiles. 

"Morning sir"

"morning" stiles leaned in kissing Liams neck. 

"What are we doing today?"

"I have to punish theo because he was past curfew, and I think Scott's getting a bit antsy. Go and set up Scott for me"

"What about me?"

"You can lick my feet after theos punishment" Liam smiled getting up adjusting the plug that he slept in and finding his clothes on the floor. He put on his chain and stiles watched as the boy walked away. 

Stiles eventually got up and made his way into theos room. Being a switch he had things that he used on subs and things that would be used on him. Stiles grabbed a leather paddle and got into theos bed. 

"Theo? You up yet?" A groan was theos best response. "You were two hours late for curfew, that ass is going to be sore today" 

"s'not fair." Theos head emerged from the mess of pillows and blankets that was his bed 

"It's very fair, you have a very late curfew" stiles moved uncovering theos ass and tugging his underwear down. 

"Sirrrr" Theo groaned and stiles chuckled. 

"Your acting like a little baby Want me to treat you like one?"

"pfft" Theo rolled his eyes and stiles slammed the paddle across his ass. "Fuck!" 

"Shhhh" stiles moved again slapping him again and again seeing his ass go from white to red to a deep red. 

"Please sir im sorry" stiles gave one last hit before he moved kissing theo's neck. 

"I know, your okay, take another hour of sleep and then put something on your ass"

"Yes sir" 

Stiles liked giving theo orders. He could take a punishment and not needing too much care after. Unlike liam who needed tons of physical contact after any scene. Scott would flip flop between the two depending on the scene. 

Stiles walked in seeing Scott in his rubber suit giving a whimper from his gag. 

"You were a bit too jumpy last night, and I think that you need to relax" Scott shook his head and stiles knelt down petting him. "We both know you need this, your a little piss slut, like how liam and theo need to obey me" stiles stood tugging his shorts down. Scott instinctively moved closer and stiles chuckled. "See your body knows what it wants" stiles started pissing and Scott moaned. "Such a good boy" stiles turned to liam as his piss stopped. "Now then, let's leave him to recycle for a bit, and I'd like my feet worshiped."

"Yes sir"


End file.
